Just When I Needed You
by The Purple Lady
Summary: How will Blaine's dad react to his confession? -Based on Blaine's conversation with Burt in 'Sexy'. Angst.


_A/N: After the episode 'Sexy' this story would not leave my head. Mild spoilers for the episode. Set two years ago, pre-Dalton Blaine, with his curly hair._

_Thank you to Shauna for Beta-ing this, and putting up with a lot of emailing!_

_Anyway, here you go:_

Blaine decided today was the day, he was going to tell his father what he had been to afraid to for the last few months. He went into the kitchen to see his father standing there, making a pot of coffee. _Now or never _he thought to himself. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and spoke.  
"Dad, there's something I have to tell you." Blaine paused for a moment, the realisation of what he was about to say finally hit him. His father looked up from what he was doing and looked at his son. He looked pale, almost as if he were he was about to get sick.  
"What is it, son?" He gave his son a quizzical look, expecting him to tell him about problems at school.  
Blaine looked him in the eye and simply stated "I'm…I'm gay, dad."  
This was the last thing his father had been expecting to here coming home from a long days work. A look of anger washed over his face.  
"What? No, you're not. You can't know that, you're only 15 for God's sake!" He began to raise his voice, his tone filled with anger.  
Blaine flinched away from his father's anger. His fears that his father would feel that his gay son would ruin his "perfect" life were being proven right in front of him and it hurt.  
"Of course I'm sure, dad. This isn't the sort of thing where I just woke up this morning and though 'Hmm, I think I'm gay!" Blaine snapped, he didn't mean to but he did. He wanted to stay calm but it hurt him that his father would react like this. His father always seemed like an accepting man with other aspects of his life, like the fact he had chosen music over sport. He had really hoped his father would react better than this, but he should have known.  
"Don't take that tone with me, young man. You're too young to know this, Blaine." Max Anderson walked to the other side of the room, too ashamed to look at his son.

"How would you know if you're gay or straight? Have you even kissed a girl? Or a boy for that matter?" He was still shouting, ignoring the dog barking in the background. _How could he do this to himself? To me?_  
"I don't have to kiss a girl to know I wouldn't like it. Dad, I'm gay, that's just something you're going to have to accept." Blaine's voice was reduced to almost a whisper.  
Max took a long hard look at his son.

"Yeah, well maybe I can't." He didn't shout, but the spite his voice was filled with hurt so much more.

Blaine's dad stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut, leaving his only son in tears. Blaine ran upstairs to his bedroom, flopped down on his bed and buried his head in one of his pillows, sobbing quietly to himself. He heard a knock on the door, but chose to ignore it. He didn't trust himself to speak to anyone right now, for fear of breaking down and showing his vulnerable side.

His older sister, Michelle, walked in. She was 2 years older than Blaine, a junior in high school with long, dark curly hair, though hers was a lot more tamed than her brother's current "fro'" he was styling.  
"Are you ok Blaine? I heard dad shouting."  
"I told him, 'Chelle. I t-told him and he basically re-rejected me." Blaine tried to control his sobs, but it was proving impossible. To know that the man, who he looked up to so much, now looked down on him broke his heart.  
"Shh, it's ok, it'll all be ok." Michelle sat on her younger brother's bed, rubbing soothing circles on his back trying to calm him down.  
She'd only ever seen her brother cry this much once before, when he came out to her a month ago. He was scared and confused and so lonely. He could never be sure how anyone was going to act. The kids at school, people in the neighbourhood, heck, his own family.  
"Blaine, you know… you know I'll always be there for you no matter what he thinks, right? I love you and I promise I will always look out for you."  
Blaine grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He never felt more grateful to have a wonderful sister like her.

"Do-do you want me to talk to him for you?" she asked hesitantly after a few moments of silence.  
"No. I should talk to him. It's my battle to fight, it's always going to my battle to fight." Blaine sat up, rubbing the tears away from his now red-swollen eyes. He looked so broken, Michelle couldn't stand it. If their father couldn't accept Blaine because he was gay, she was going to make sure he lost both his children.  
"I'm here for you if you need me, Blaine. Just remember: Courage." Blaine smiled at his sister and hugged her tightly before heading downstairs to talk to his father.

After a few minutes of searching, Blaine finally found his father when he poked his head tentatively through the study door. His father's face snapped up as his son entered the room.  
"Blaine, I-"  
"Dad, stop and let me talk."

Max opened his mouth, as if he was going to continue speaking, but he thought better of it and nodded to his son, giving him the sign to continue.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to come out to you? Because I really don't think you do. I've been going through this pain and confusion for months now, and just when I needed you the most, you shunned me. I know it's not an ideal situation, but you could at least try and make an effort."  
His father looked stunned by the maturity Blaine had showed in the situation. He didn't raise his voice, he simply made his point and shut up to allow his father to respond.  
"I was actually just coming up to apologise to you." Max looked guilty and uncomfortable all at once.

"I…overreacted. You can understand, I was completely shocked. But I'm going to do my hardest to get used to the situation, because I love you, son."  
"I love you too, dad."  
They both stood there staring at each other for a moment. Blaine had a huge smile plastered on his face, while Max stood there, running his fingers through his hair, with a tentative smile passing over his lips. After a silence that hung in the air for a couple of moments, Blaine pulled his father into a tight hug, for one moment, so glad that his father may one day accept him. He buried his head in his fathers chest, longing to feel secure and to know that everything was going to be alright. Max visibly tensed around the hug, feeling uncomfortable at the touch and gesture. Blaine pretended he didn't notice, he plastered a smile on and pushed his feelings of rejection downwards.

Max pulled away from his son and smiled down on him with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Come on, follow me to the garage. I've something to show you. Let's call it…a summer project."  
Max smiled and walked ahead to the garage. Blaine let his smile falter, trying to hold back the tears. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and followed his father.


End file.
